Walking Down Memory Lane
by Manya91
Summary: Alice is with Claire back in the mansion to get some valuable weapons, and the memories of her and Rain are flooding back. Alice/Claire and Alice/Rain
1. The Memories

It was the first time since 3 months that Alice got back in the mansion and the memories all got back to her

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**I do not own the rights of Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 1**

**The memories**

It was the first time since 5 years that I got back in the mansion and the memories all got back to me. How 4 people of my team got sliced in a laser room. How many people got infected by the T-virus, and some got eaten by the living dead. How my true love got infected and became one of them right in front of my eyes. Its no wonder that I have been avoiding to get back here.

But I had to, I have a lot of weapons here that I might need. I walked in the main hall, and seeing Rain again when she first entered the mansion. 'I should've made her leave' I softly said bowing my head and sadness in my eyes. I fumbled with my ring, remembering how we first met.

It was raining and I was waiting for the bus to take me to my work. But as always, when you really needed the bus it is always too late. I checked my watch for the tenth time. 'You know that it wont help, checking your watch every 2 minutes' a rough, yet gentle voice came from behind. I turned around looking at a woman. She was just a little shorter then I am, and has brown hair. 'I'm already late for my appointment at work and that stupid bus isn't really helping me get there' The brown women chuckled. 'The bus is always late, you'd know it if you travel with the bus more often' she walked up to me. 'My name is Rain' she said seeing my amused face she continued 'yes, just like this' she said holding her hand up so she could catch some of the rain drops. 'I'm Alice' and extending my hand 'nice to meet you' 'So, where do you need to go?' 'I need to go to the Umbrella facility' The other woman looked surprised 'you need to go to Umbrella?' I nodded 'yep and I'm already too late' She still had that look on her face. 'Ok I give up, why is it so weird that I have to go there?' Rain smiled 'its not weird, I have to go there to' 'Really? That's nice'

Looking away to try to see if the bus was already coming. 'You don't like working there, do you?' she asked. I looked at her, surprised that a complete stranger could tell that from my face. 'Its my job, and I'm good at it. I should do what I'm good at' I simply stated. 'No, you should do what you love to do' she looked in my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, you could seriously get lost in those pretty brown eyes. 'Bus is here' she said. 'What?' I asked, not getting what she said. She chuckled 'the bus, that thing we where waiting for' she said, an amused smile spreading across her face. Snapping out my day dream I said 'oh yes, the bus. Right. Lets go then' I said turning and heading to the bus.

There was someone standing in the door opening. Watching me while I was sitting on the floor. I looked up.

'Rain?' I asked shakily. The figure stepped into the light. 'Who's Rain?' the blonde woman asked. I looked up to her, realizing it wasn't Rain, but Claire. I deliberately didn't tell her everything about my past, I didn't want her to worry about me more then she already does. 'Rain is….' I stopped to think what she exactly was, I cant say she's my true love. That'll break her heart. 'Rain is just someone I knew' I decided. She looked at me, she knew I was lying. 'Ok' she said, with a little hurt in her eyes. 'If you wanna talk about her, you know where to find me' she said kneeling down to look me in the eyes. 'I know' I softly said.

She got up and said 'lets go get the guns' And walked to the bedroom. I walked passed the secret entrance, and saw Rain once again before me.

Laughing and having a good time, we were just watching a comedy movie.

It was one of her favourites, she told me once.

'I have to go now, it's a long day tomorrow' Rain said a few hours after the movie ended.

'Do you really have to go?' I asked her

'I have to work tomorrow'

I rolled my eyes 'I'm your superior I think I can give you some time off'

Rain laughed 'I don't want the others to think that there's something going on between us'

'Why not?' I asked, suddenly hurt by what she said.

'Because I want to keep work and my personal live separate'

She must have seen the way I looked at that, because after that she said.

'Oh what the hell, screw it' and she kissed me.

It was so soft, and very passionate.

I got lost in the kiss, it was so perfect, and it made me feel the way I never felt before.

Then we had to break up for some air.

My eyes were still closed, to keep that feeling.

She climbed over me at the couch, and started to kiss my collarbone and worked her way up to my ear and to back to my mouth.

I moaned quietly causing Rain to grin while she kissed me.

'Rain…' she didn't react, she continued kissing me.

'Rain, wait' I said pushing her back.

'What? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, not at all' I said grinning.

'My pager is going off' I said, putting my hand in my pocket and showing my pager.

Reading who paged me at this really inappropriate timing Rain started teasing me.

'Oh no' I said.

Rain looked at me 'what?' she asked careful.

'Mission' Rain looked seriously confused.

'A mission? But I didn't get paged'

I shrugged 'better call him, it should be really important. Normally he always waits till the next day to inform me of a new mission'

'Alice?' a voice shouted, waking me up from my thoughts.

I ran to her.

'what's wrong?'

Claire frowned.

'Why would there be something wrong? I just called you because you're the one who knows the code, remember?' she said smiling a little bit.

'Right' I said, typing in the security code.

'Are you okay? You don't look so well' she asked concerned.

I smiled, half-hearted.

She always cares so much for me, always knew when something is bothering me, or just how I feel and what I'm thinking.

'I'm okay, really. There only memories'

'Hey, you know you can talk to me. You're not in this alone. You have me now, you don't have to feel like you cant tell anyone of what you went trough here' Claire softly said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

She was right, I'm not in this alone.

And I need someone to talk to.

'Rain…Rain wasn't just someone' I started.

I started fumbling with my ring.

'Rain was my partner' I told her.

'She meant everything to me'

Claire's looks softened 'I had a suspicion that you and Rain were together'

'We had been together for 7 months, she gave me this ring before I got send here to guard it' showing my ring to her.

'Weren't you allowed to see her?' Claire asked surprised.

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

Claire put an arm around me holding me tight and moving her hand up and down my arm.

'Why weren't you allowed to see each other anymore?'

I swallowed, trying to get the chunk out of my throat.

'They…they found out, and thought that it was too dangerous if we were on a mission' I said bitter swallowing again and trying to hold back the tears.

'So they decided it would be better if we got separated from our team. She in the Alpha team and I just here guarding the stupid hell house'

I got up and walked to the drawer to get the guns.

'Lets just get out of here' I said walking away.

In the doorway I stopped and turned around 'are you coming?'

Claire nodded and got up 'you cant keep running away from her, I've tried it, it will destroy you' she said and walked past me.


	2. Accepting

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Accepting**.

I woke up in the car, beats of sweat dropping down my face. I looked beside me, at the person who was lying beside me still asleep. Claire turned in her sleep, waking up a little bit. I turned over to look at the alarm clock. 'Ah shit not again' I whispered, it was only 5 am again. Apparently I have a thing for waking up at 5. The alarm went off of the perimeter Carlos set up last night. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and saw that Claire was doing the same thing. We grabbed our guns and got out ready to take down the creatures. Chase was already up and running already shooting at the thing coming to our convoy. 'NO wait! Don't shoot!' the thing shouted. Claire and I looked at each other and walked towards the thing. As we got closer it turned out to be a girl. About 16 years old, brown hair and brown eyes, about 5'80. And she looked exactly like Rain. 'Who are you?' Claire asked. 'I am Nikki' the girl answered. 'Are you bitten?' she asked her in the same tone.

The girl shook her head 'no, I haven't' Claire looked at her with the look. The look that only a few people get, the one that says: don't lie to me, I will know when you are lying. 'I think she's telling the truth' I said to Claire. 'My name is Alice, this is Claire' I said nodding in Claire's direction. She nodded and walked away, I looked at her confused. She isn't like this usually, what's wrong? Anyway, I didn't have long to ask myself because I had to show the girl what everything is and were she will be staying. 'You need to get checked up, its procedure' I knocked on the Ambulances door. Betty opened revealing a half naked LJ. 'Oh Betty, come on. At least take a room when you guys are about to do it' I said grinning and with 1 eyebrow up. Betty blushed and asked what she needed, so I told her we have a new member for the group and that she needed to get checked out. After she was done I showed her where she would be sleeping, and gave her some clean clothes.

I went back to my car and saw Claire sitting there. 'Hey' I said softly, 'what's wrong?' She looked at me, it looked like her eyes were full of pain and tears that weren't allowed to flow. She looked back at the ground. 'Why wont you look at me?' She just shook her head and stood up and walked away. I stood there, not knowing what to say. 'Claire!' I called and walked after her. 'Alice! Just leave me alone, will you!' that threw me a little off guard. 'What! No, not before you tell me what is going on. This is not like you, keeping your feelings inside' the tears were now rolling over her face. 'Why would you care what I feel?' my eyes went big. 'What? You think I don't care about what you feel? That's just insane' Claire bit on her lip and nodded her head 'yup, I'm just insane' she said sarcastically. She turned to walk away again but I grabbed her arm.

'What is going on?' I asked more serious this time. She turned around and looked just as serious as I am. 'I…' she hesitated, doubt going on in her eyes. 'You what?' I pushed her 'you know you can tell me anything' I looked into her eyes, urging her to continue what she was saying. 'I…' she stopped again 'oh what the hell. I love you' 'What?' that's something I didn't expect to hear. 'I love you, and you're still stuck on Rain. Don't you see what's in front of you? You cant stay in the past Alice. I know it hurts, I do. But you have to let her go'

She looked down, and back in my eyes again. 'I cant go on like this. I cant.' She shook her head and walked away, but this time I didn't stop her. She loves me I thought amazed.

**Later that day.**

I was just checking the perimeter for any creatures, when her voice jumped in my mind. 'You cant stay in the past Alice. You have to let her go' she said. 'Easier said then done' I mumbled, still walking around. 'Carlos' a voice cracked over the radio. 'I see them Claire' a mans voice sounded.

'Roll up the windows and keep quiet' At that moment I saw the birds flying everywhere, as if they were on a hunt. At first it were just a few dozen, but it quickly got more and more. All of a sudden the birds flew up, and circled around the spot where the school bus stood. Then they all rushed down, as an eagle to a prey. There was a loud crash and I got on my way back to the convoy. When I got there I saw that Carlos was in serious trouble, the guy who controlled the flamethrower got knocked off by the zombie birds and the flame was going straight for him and Nikki. The flame stopped in its tracks and instead of going to Carlos it burned all the birds, dropping them from the skies like little fireballs. All I remember was Carlos walking towards me, because after that, everything went black.

I woke up in my old apartment, everything still as it used to be before I had to go to the mansion. 'I'm dreaming' I said slowly. 'Yes you are' I jumped out of bed as fast as I can, ready to grab my gun. But it wasn't there. 'Hey chill man. I'm not gonna hurt ya' without turning around I asked 'Rain?' I heard her grin 'In the flesh, sorta speak' I turned around and looked at her face, walking slowly to her. 'Is it really you?' she nodded. 'But how?' she smiled and put her hand on my check. 'You're dreaming Alice. Anything can happen in a dream. And there's a reason for everything you dream' I grinned and also touched her cheek.

And leaned closer to her, giving a kiss on her lips. 'So, this is just a dream?' Rain nodded. 'Then this is the best dream I've had in ages' I joked. Rain shook her head 'that's not true, you had that dream bout Claire' she put her all-knowing smile up. I looked surprised 'how the heck do you know that?' Rain laughed. 'I'm in your dream, I know everything I need to know to talk to you'

I cocked my head 'about what' Rain looked at me 'you know about what'

I shook my head, I really don't want to talk about it. 'You have to let me go Alice. It isn't your fault what happened down there' Suddenly we were outside, at the bus stop were we first met. It was raining again. 'I will always be with you. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere. But you have to look what's in front of you this whole time. You didn't even see it at the mansion. You really need to get your eyes checked.' seeing my puzzled look she continued 'damn Alice, you're worse then I thought. Claire loves you, and I know you do to. You're not cheating on me if you begin something with her. 'm dead remember. You have to get over me' she simply stated. 'I am alright, it sucks that I cant be with you, and that I cant fight along by your side. But, Alice, please, just go on with your life. Be with Claire' she hugged me. 'Oh, 1 more thing. Could you make sure my daughter is alright?' That seemed to wake me up 'your daughter?' then I remembered the girl 'Nikki? Consider it done.' Rain nodded 'thank you' She gave me a kiss in the pouring rain, and I closed my eyes. When we had to separate for air I opened my eyes, and I was back in the car. With Claire by my side.

'Hey' she said 'welcome back to the living' That made me giggle 'I'm sorry'

Claire frowned 'about what' I closed my eyes and sat up straight 'about not knowing, and being hung up on Rain' She gave me a little kiss on my forehead 'its okay, I know how it feels like to lose someone you love' 'Who?' I asked caring. 'My very first real boyfriend. We were 16 and I loved him with all my heart. He went out to get some cigarettes, but he never came back. An hour later I got a call from the hospital saying that he got shot and if I wanted to come because he might not make it. And if I wanted to call his parents.' There was a single tear escaping her eyes. 'I couldn't let go of him, when he died. I went to his grave everyday and sometimes I stayed there for hours. After a month or so, I broke down. I couldn't do anything anymore. All I could do was cry' There were more tears flowing over her cheeks. 'How did you accept it?' She smiled a little bit 'he told me to get over him. To stay alive and find love. Again.' I looked in her eyes and leaned closer to her, wiping away her tears with my thumb. 'I love you to' I whispered. And then she kissed me, full of love. It was unfortunate when we had to pull back to get some air. All I could say was 'wow, I wish I told you that sooner' we both laughed. 'Me too' she smiled, the tears fully gone. 'I have to look after Nikki' Claire looked confused 'she's Rain's daughter' I explained. She nodded that she understood it. 'So.. did Rain tell you to get over her?' I frowned my eyebrows. 'That's how Rick came to me. In a dream. And since it looks like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders, I assume that she did that to' I nodded 'yeah she did. She told me to get my eyes checked. Because I was blind' seeing her made me continue 'I was blind for love. I was blind for you' She smiled the prettiest smile I have ever seen on her, and kissed me again. And before I knew it, she got my top off.

Well guys. I hope you liked it. It's a little different then what I'm used to, but I hope it turned out okay ) Please review, and flames are welcome because they can always help me improve my writing.


End file.
